Eggman Empire (Sonic the Hedgehog)
The Eggman Empire also known as the Robotnik Empire or the Dr. Eggman Empire is a political body that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It refers to the totalitarian regime of scientists and robots ruled by the infamous Dr. Eggman that seeks to lay claim to the entire globe. Although it has occasionally been established, the Eggman Empire has never managed to hold its ground, and merely refers to the territories Eggman has claimed and plans to claim. Its main enemies are Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies, and the Guardians of United Nations, though other factions have opposed it as well. In his bid to establish the Eggman Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland (エッグマンランド Eggumanrando?) (also referred to as Robotnikland), a city from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. Every time Eggman has hatched an evil plan for the Eggman Empire though, Sonic and his friends have been there to stop him. In Mega Man ZX Shippuden, the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Neo Eggman Empire are the successors to the Eggman Empire due to the mentioning of Gekko Family and the Ten Master Clans. Description The Eggman Empire's structure is a technocratic one. In general, as far as the social order spans out in the Eggman Empire, robots and scientists employed by Dr. Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other citizens, who are to serve Eggman unquestionably as his mindless slaves. The Empire Empire priorities industrialization above all else and seeks to establish a mechanized environment wherever their outposts are without regard for nature or the local ecosystem. While the Eggman Empire refers to all the areas controlled by Dr. Eggman, the nation of the Eggman Empire, Eggmanland, does not actually exist; Eggman constantly strives to establish it with various plans, several of which involve the use of Chaos Emeralds, befriending mythological deities or a combination of both. While the Eggman Empire is always establishing cities and military factories (even Eggmanland at one point), these locations usually end up being decimated by the efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies. Members *Leader **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Infinite **Dr. Starline *Grandmasters **Lein-Da **Kragok **Dimirti **Xenin **Remington (Formerly) *Egg Bosses **Abyss the Squid **Akhlut the Orca **Axel the Waterbuffalo **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Bride of the Conquering Storm **Cassia Pronghorn **Clove Pronghorn **Maw the Thylacine **Mordred Hood **The Foreman (Metropolis) **Nephthys the Vulture **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Tundra the Walrus **Wendy Naugus *Sub-Bosses **Beauregard Rabbot **Diesel **Drago Wolf **Duck "Bill" Platypus **Hugo Brass **Razorklaw **The Foreman (Nerb) *Freelance operatives **Zavok **Zazz **Zomon **Master Zik **Zeema **Zor **Sleet **Dingo *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Skunk Bros. ***Rough ***Tumble *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy Armed Forces |-|Ground Forces= *Badniks **Motobugs **Crabmeats **Choppers **Buzz Bombers **Newtrons **Ball Hogs **Spikes (Badnik) **E-Series ***E-99 Series ****E-99 Eggsterminator ***E-100 Series ****E-100 ZERO ****E-101 Beta ****E-102 Gamma ****E-103 Delta ****E-104 Epsilon ****E-105 Zeta ****E-121 Phi ****E-123 Omega ***E-1000 Series ****E-1000 ****E-1013 Rook ***E-2000 Series ****E-2000 ***E-10000 Series ****E-10000R ****E-10000G ****E-10000Y ****E-10000B **Badnik doppelgangers ***Metal Sonic ***Mecha Sonic ***Mecha Knuckles ***Silver Sonic ***Metalix Brotherhood ****Metalix Prime ****Metalix Soldiers **Egg Keepers **Shadowbots **Combots **SWATbots **Egg Pawns ***Egg Spear ***Egg Gun ***Egg Bazooka ***Egg Bishop ***Egg Hammer ***Egg Knight ***Egg Pierrot ***Egg Samurai ***Flapper ***Jack Bommer **Egg Swats **Egg Mites *Eggman Army **Classics ***Egg Scout ***Egg Rifleman ***Egg Soldier ***Egg Veteran ****Flame Variant ****Bazooka Variant **Replicas ***Replica Chaos ***Replica Metal Sonic ***Replica Shadow ***Replica Zavok *Egg Army **Artika Egg Army **Battle Bird Armada **Efrika Egg Army **Egg Clan Army **Eurish Egg Army **Metropolis Egg Army **Midesta Egg Army **Northamer Egg Army **Northern Oceans Egg Army **Soumerca Egg Army **Southern Oceans Egg Army **Tralius Egg Army |-|Vehicles= *Egg Camel *Egg Mobile **Egg Walker *Egg Destroyer Battlesuit **Egg Kong **Egg Dragoon **Black Eggman *Egg Submarine **Egg Turtle *Egg Jet *Egg Bomber *Egg Saucer *Egg Hawk *Egg Balloon *Egg Eagle *Egg Falcon *Egg Salamander *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Beetle *Big Arm *Blimpnik *Laundro-Mobile *Weather Globe *Gachapandora |-|Aerial Assault Forces= *Egg Fleet **Egg Gunship **Egg Battleship **Egg Carrier **Egg Assault Ship **Egg Merchant Ship **Egg Troopship **Egg Frigate **Egg Cruiser **Egg Destroyer **Egg Dreadnought **Egg Fire Ship **Egg Trawler **Egg Torpedo Ship **Egg Trireme **Egg Galleon **Egg Monitor **Egg Longship **Egg Aviso **Egg Missile Destroyer **Egg Support Ship **Egg Capital Ship **Egg Flagship/Egg Command Ship **Egg Mother Ship |-|Super Weapons= *Death Egg **Egg Arsenal Storage Room **Egg Factories **Egg Hanger Military Weaponry *Egg Gun *Egg Sniper Rifle *Egg Lancer *Egg Shield *Egg Bazooka *Egg Gatling Gun *Egg Trans-matter *Egg Time Generator *Genesis Portal *Egg Tractor Beam *Metal Virus Category:Nations Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Fanon Category:Organizations